An electric motor comprises a drive (e.g., a variable frequency drive), a rotor which rotated by the drive, a shaft which rotates with the rotor and supplies mechanical output to a load, and a stator within which the rotor rotates. The shaft, the rotor, and the stator are positioned within a housing, with the coupling end of the shaft usually extending outward from the housing. A bearing is mounted on the coupling end of the shaft to form a movable interface between it and the motor housing. A seal assembly, such as labyrinth sealing assembly, is typically provided on the coupling end of the shaft to prevent the leakage of lubricant from the bearing and/or to protect the bearing from outside contamination.